On The Side of The Road
by Oryn
Summary: Ketika Impala mogok, Winchester bersaudara terpaksa menghabiskan satu malam di pinggir jalan.


Translated: Di Pinggir Jalan

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters. WB and Kripke do. Sniff.

Author's note: percobaan pertama menulis fic SPN (yang bikin penulisnya jadi sakit kepala), jadi kalau hasilnya kacau mohon dimaklumi. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan. _Flame_ akan dipakai untuk bakar sate.

xox

Highway 89, Wyoming. Satu malam di akhir musim gugur.

Sam Winchester melirik kakaknya yang tengah mengemudi lalu mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela. Daerah yang mereka lewati begitu sepi, selain lampu penerang jalan tak terlihat ada cahaya lain yang menandakan adanya bangunan di tepi jalan. Papan reklame pun jarang-jarang dan sudah hampir setengah jam mereka belum berpapasan dengan kendaraan lain. Namun, Sam diam-diam menikmati suasana sunyi seperti itu. Demikian tenang terasa, tidak tergesa-gesa harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berburu lantaran dia dan Dean baru saja menuntaskan satu perburuan. Poltergeist di kota yang sudah jauh di belakang mereka.

Namun, tentu saja suasana adem-ayem takkan pernah bertahan lama kalau kau seorang Winchester.

Jalannya Impala mendadak jadi tersendat-sendat dan dari arah mesin terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh, yang kalau Impala itu manusia barangkali seperti batuk-batuk. Dean dengan sigap meminggirkan mobil sebelum mesinnya mati.

"Ayolah," ucap Dean seraya berupaya menstater mobil, "Ada apa denganmu, Manis?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut yang setahu Sam hanya digunakan kakaknya pada wanita, anak-anak dan Impala.

"Nyala, dong, Sayang," bujuk Dean ketika mesin mobil tak kunjung mau hidup walau sudah distater berkali-kali.

Sam memandang berkeliling. Tepi jalan tempat Impala berhenti agak remang karena berada di antara dua tiang lampu jalan. Namun, meski hanya diterangi cahaya terbatas, dia dapat memastikan bahwa di sekitar mereka tidak tampak satu pun makhluk, utamanya setan, yang bisa jadi biang kerok matinya mesin mobil. Dikatakannya hal itu pada Dean, yang seusai mengobservasi singkat mengangguk setuju.

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit dengan senjata siaga, siapa tahu ada makhluk supranatural yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dari kegelapan. Ketika sudah yakin bahwa daerah sekitar mereka aman, Dean membuka pintu, turun dari mobil dan melangkah ke depan kap mobil. Sam mengikuti kakaknya.

"Ambilkan senter, Sam," pinta Dean sembari membuka kap mobil.

Sam mengambil senter terbesar mereka dan menyalakannya.

"Hei, arahkan ke mesin, dong! Bukan mukaku!" protes Dean, sebelah tangannya naik menutupi wajah dan matanya mengejap-ngejap kesilauan.

"Ada apa, Dean? Takut dengan sedikit cahaya?" seloroh Sam, tapi disorotkannya senter itu ke mesin mobil.

Dean sudah sibuk di bawah kap mobil, menyelidiki bagian mesin yang dicurigainya menjadi penyebab kematian. Sam berdiri di dekatnya, cukup jauh sehingga tak menghalangi gerak Dean, tapi cukup dekat untuk mengarahkan senter mengikuti bidang kerja kakaknya.

Lalu Dean berkata, "Kesinikan senternya, kau ambil kotak peralatan."

Tanpa banyak cakap Sam menyerahkan senter pada Dean dan melaksanakan tugasnya mengambilkan kotak peralatan serbaguna dari bagasi. Setelah itu dia kembali ke pekerjaan semula: penata cahaya.

Dean sama diamnya tatkala dia mulai mengubek-ubek mesin dengan penuh konsentrasi. Memang begitulah adatnya kalau berhadapan dengan permesinan. Sam sesekali jadi asisten mencarikan peralatan yang diminta: obeng, tang, segala kunci-kuncian. Agak lama juga Dean bekerja, tapi akhirnya dia berpaling pada adiknya, meletakkan tang yang dipegangnya ke dalam kotak dan mengelap tangannya yang terkena debu dan pelumas. Ekspresinya tampak suram.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sam penasaran.

Dean lantas mengoceh tentang sistem pengapian dan entah apalagi yang tak dipahami Sam. Adiknya itu sempat menduga bahwa Dean sebenarnya menguraikan masalahnya bukan buat Sam, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pakai bahasa awam, tolong," pinta Sam.

"Mesin tak bisa dihidupkan. Titik," singkat saja jawaban Dean.

"Tidak bisa kauperbaiki?"

Kalau ada orang yang dapat melakukannya, Dean-lah orangnya, pikir Sam. Kakaknya itu menuruni darah montir kawakan dari John Winchester, ayah mereka. Membangun mobil dari sisa-sisa mobil bekas saja dia sanggup.

Dean menggeleng. "Percuma. Ada suku cadang yang perlu diganti. Diperbaiki pun hanya bisa buat jalan sedikit. Kerusakannya sudah kelewat parah." Terasa ada nada menyalahkan diri di sana, barangkali karena luput memperhatikan itu saat terakhir kali menyervis Impala tercintanya.

Kalau Dean sudah bilang begitu, Sam percaya saja. Lagipula dia bisa apa? Mesin bukanlah teritori yang dikuasainya, seorang jebolan kuliah pra-hukum dari Stanford.

Dean menutup kotak peralatan dan membiarkan Sam mengembalikannya ke tempat semula sementara dia membersihkan tangan dengan jel antiseptik.

"Coba telepon 911," usul Sam.

"Buat apa? "

"Minta mereka kirim mobil derek."

"Hm." Dean mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian dia mengumpat, "Brengsek, habis baterai. Punyamu, Sam?"

Adiknya memencet beberapa tombol ponselnya, melihat ke layar lalu menggeleng pasrah. "Masih belum bisa buat menelepon sejak jatuh kemarin."

"Sialan."

"Berapa jauhnya kota terdekat dari sini?"

"Setidaknya 20 mil."

"Harus mulai cari tumpangan, kalau begitu."

Satu jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dengan berdiri kedinginan di tepi jalan, tangan teracung dengan jempol memberi isyarat minta tumpangan setiap kali ada kendaraan yang lewat. Hasilnya nol besar. Beberapa truk yang lewat menoleh pun tidak. Mobil terakhir yang lewat, sebuah minivan yang dikemudikan seorang ibu muda sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti ketika si pengemudi menatap wajah Sam yang memasang tampang kumohon-tolonglah-kami dengan tulus. Namun, begitu menangkap senyum tebar pesona meragukan yang dipamerkan Dean, ibu muda itu geleng kepala dan tancap gas.

Dean melirik jam tangan yang angkanya berpendar dalam gelap. "Bung, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Habis itu pasti lebih jarang mobil yang lewat. Aku tak tahu dengan kau, tapi aku ingin rebahan."

"Aku juga," ujar Sam pelan, menyandarkan diri pada Impala.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita tidur di mobil saja. Besok baru cari tumpangan lagi, atau jalan kaki ke kota berikut kalau perlu," putus Dean.

Sam mendengus, "Tidur di mobil lagi? Bagus," gerundelnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini bukan kali pertama kita mesti tidur di mobil, kan? Ingat dulu waktu kita kehabisan uang?"

Mendengar itu Sam menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringainya. Dean tak pernah tahu se-_bokek_ apapun mereka, Sam biasanya masih punya beberapa bundel uang yang disembunyikan di mana-mana dan takkan dipakai kecuali keadaan darurat. Kalau cuma buat menalangi utang poker Dean, sih belum darurat. Setidaknya sampai centengnya orang yang diutangi Dean datang melabrak.

Dean masih terus menyerocos, "Dan waktu kita kecopetan dan terpaksa bermalam di mobil?"

"Tapi yang itu, kan kita tidur di taman _trailer_, Dean. Bukan di pinggir jalan," sela Sam. Mereka betul-betul sial waktu itu. Ibarat sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, masih kebanjur segalon cat. Sudah kecopetan, dana cadangan cuma cukup buat makan, FBI dan polisi tengah gencar-gencarnya menguber.

"Oh ya, Charlie tua yang baik._ Trailer_ reyot, tetangga kita selama dua minggu," kenang Dean.

Sam mengerutkan muka. "Yang menawariku lima dollar sehari untuk mengasuh cucunya," dia bergidik mengingat-ingat, "Bocah tujuh tahun paling tengil yang pernah kukenal."

"Kamu memang bertampang _babysitter_," Dean terkekeh.

"Lebih baik daripada pekerjaan yang ditawarkannya buatmu: pemungut sampah," balas Sam.

"Bung, tolong ya," ucap Dean serius, "Teknisi sanitasi. Dan orang-orang di sana baik-baik, setidaknya selalu mau main kartu denganku."

"Terserah. Tapi kalau kita tidur di mobil, setidaknya pasang segitiga pengaman di luar supaya jika ada yang lewat mereka tahu kita butuh bantuan."

Dean memandang adiknya dengan tatapan meyiratkan dasar tukang khawatir nan taat peraturan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Beres." Tanpa banyak cingcong Dean mengeluarkan sepasang segitiga pengaman. Dia pasang satu beberapa _yard_ di depan Impala, Sam kebagian memasang yang di belakang.

Kakak beradik itu kembali ke sisi mobil, tertegun saat mendapati tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan dalam upaya meraih handel pintu belakang.

"Jadi...siapa yang dapat jok belakang?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara, Dean dan Sam saling pandang. Bukan apa-apa, jok belakang yang lebih jarang diduduki jelas jauh lebih empuk dibanding jok depan yang sudah menipis. Selain itu, tidur di jok belakang sudah pasti dijamin bebas dari kejeduk setir mobil.

Dean menyipitkan mata. "Selesaikan dengan cara lama?" katanya.

"Oke."

Keduanya berhadapan, pasang kuda-kuda dan satu...dua...tiga...

Dean: kertas. Sam: gunting. 0-1.

"Dua dari tiga," desak Dean.

"Tidak mau. Kau kalah, ya sudah." Sam sudah mengulurkan tangan hendak membuka pintu belakang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalah? Kan tidak keluarkan gunting seperti biasa?" Dean masih tak percaya.

Sam menghela nafas dan menyahut, "Setelah waktu itu kubongkar rahasiamu suit, aku yakin kamu pasti ganti strategi. Pilihannya kertas atau batu. Karena aku sudah biasa menggunakan batu untuk mengalahkanmu, kamu mau membaliknya dengan mengeluarkan kertas. Aku menduga kamu akan keluarkan kertas, jadi aku keluarkan gunting. Begitu saja."

Dean mengejapkan mata beberapa kali sepanjang paparan Sam itu. "Hei, kalau tidak mengenalmu aku akan mengira kamu bisa baca pikiran," balasnya setengah kagum.

"Kalaupun bisa, kamu orang terakhir di jagat ini yang bakal kubaca pikirannya."

"Eh, di sini banyak ide-ide hebat, tahu?" sanggah Dean menotol jidatnya.

"Ha."

Dean melangkah ke belakang Impala dan membuka bagasi.

"Cari apa kau?" Sam ingin tahu.

"Karena kamu yang dapat jok belakang, aku yang pakai selimut. Adil, kan?" Dean sudah menarik retsleting sebuah tas ransel dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Tidak ditemukannya selimut mereka satu-satunya. Dicarinya di tas yang lain. Tak ketemu juga.

"Di mana, sih kausimpan selimut kita?"

Sam batal membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. "Dalam kantong cucian, di _travel bag_."

"Kau saja yang cari. Aku yang pegang senter."

Sam menurut. Lebih baik begitu daripada Dean mengacak-acak seluruh bawaan mereka. Diterangi sorot lampu senter dia menjelajahi sisi kiri bagasi, tempat terakhir dilihatnya si _travel bag_.

"Nih," Sam melemparkan selimut yang sudah ketemu dan mengeluarkan juga sehelai mantel lebar yang tebal, maksudnya buat menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Dean menutup bagasi dengan suara keras lalu menyusul Sam yang kini sibuk menyiapkan jok belakang sebagai calon tempat tidurnya malam ini. Dia meraup segala bekas bungkus makanan yang berhamburan di jok untuk dikumpulkan dalam satu kantung kertas, sempat tertegun waktu menemukan sebungkus sarung kondusif alias kondom terselip di sela sandaran jok. Tas-tas dan segala buntelan disingkirkannya ke lantai mobil. Sam lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan berselimut mantel. Dean sendiri rebahan di jok depan dengan berselubung selimut, sebuah tas pakaian dipakainya buat bantal.

Untuk beberapa lama, hanya suara serangga berkerik dan desau angin yang terdengar.

"Kita melewatkan makan malam kali ini," Dean sekonyong-konyong berkata.

"Itu, sih mengecilkan situasi. Dan salah siapa, coba?" balas Sam rada dongkol.

"Aku tidak suka nada menuduhmu."

"Jika kamu bisa tahan diri untuk tidak bergenit-genit dengan pelayan itu, suaminya tentu tidak akan bersiap-siap menonjokmu."

"Bung, cewek seseksi itu, montok, semlohei, permai," Dean bersiul, "Cowok normal pasti akan menggodanya." Dia menambahkan, "Ya, kamu tidak melakukannya karena kamu abnormal. Dan Sammy, dia bahkan lebih oke dari beberapa cewek di _bustyasianbeauties_."

"Menggoda cewek, sih tak masalah. Sepanjang suaminya tidak ada di tempat yang sama."

"Mana aku tahu kalau supir truk mirip _yeti _itu suaminya. Cewek itu kebagusan buat dia," timpal Dean membela diri.

Sam menggulung bola mata. "Dan kata-katamu itulah yang membuat orang itu mencengkeram kerahmu dan teman-temannya langsung berdiri mengerumuni kita."

"Kenapa juga kamu tarik aku tadi? Kita bisa menghajar bokong mereka, tahu. Plus, kita baru mencicip makanan pembuka," kata Dean.

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam baru menjawab, "Berkelahi di rumah makan dengan satu legiun supir truk adalah hal yang terakhir kita butuhkan. Dan kalau kau lapar..." dia merogoh ke tasnya, "Ini ada roti lapis." Diulurkannya bungkusan roti itu ke arah Dean.

Dean tercenung sejenak dan menampik. "Makan saja, Sammy. Aku tidak lapar."

Sam bersikeras. "Ambil rotinya, Dean."

"Uh-huh. Buatmu saja," tolak Dean.

Sam menegakkan tubuh dan berkata, "Dan kamu akan kelaparan dalam diam seperti dulu waktu kau merelakan kotak Lucky Charms terakhir untukku padahal kamu sendiri belum makan. Sialan, Dean. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu selalu mengorbankan apa-apa untukku." Suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi, Sam..." Sam tak pernah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Dean karena saat itu cacing-cacing di perut Dean memutuskan untuk unjuk suara.

Dean dapat merasakan gema kalimat "kubilang juga apa" yang tak terkatakan.

"Bagi dua saja." Sam membuka plastik pembungkus, membelah rotinya jadi dua dan menyerahkan bagian Dean, yang menggumamkan terima kasih dan menggigit rotinya.

"Masih ada bir di belakang situ? Atau kopi, deh."

"Sayangnya tidak. Tapi ada ini," Sam menyorongkan sebuah kotak minuman yang diterima Dean dengan curiga.

Dean membaca labelnya dengan senter mungil. "Susu kocok?" nyaris tersedak dia.

"Bergizi dan mengenyangkan," kelakar Sam.

"Aaw..." Dean mengerang, "Bunuh saja aku."

Keduanya lalu menghabiskan makan malam mereka yang sedikit itu dalam kesunyian yang nyaman.

Tak lama berselang, Sam menyeringai jahil, menarik nafas dalam, memonyongkan bibir dan menyiulkan nada-nada bait pertama "Old McDonald Had A Farm E A E A O".

Baru sampai setengah bait pertama, Dean mengomel. "Bung, hentikan siulanmu."

Siulan Sam jalan terus. Sudah sampai bait kedua kini.

"Sammy, ayolah...Kamu tahu betul nanti lagu itu lengket terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku," pinta Dean.

Yang diajak bicara menjadi budeg selektif, tak ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti.

Mangkel, Dean meraba dasbor dan melemparkan benda pertama yang terpegang olehnya ke arah jok belakang, tepat menghantam muka Sam.

Disambit sekotak tisu, Sam berhenti bersiul dan berkata, "Itu untuk yang tadi pagi. Bisa-bisanya kaumasukkan garam ke kopiku."

"Botolnya tidak berlabel, mana aku tahu?" kilah Dean.

"Payah, Dean. Alasan paling payah yang pernah kudengar."

Lalu lagu berikut terdengar dari jok belakang. Nadanya agak meleset, tapi masih bisa diidentifikasi.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you. I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

Dean mengerang panjang. Nyanyian Sam ditingkahi protes kakaknya.

"Sam, stop kataku. Pertama, aku benci lagu itu. Aku bahkan tak mau memikirkan bagaimana kamu sampai hafal liriknya. Kedua, suaramu parah. Titik. Makanya kamu tidak pernah menang dalam malam karaoke di bar."

Sam cepat membalas, "Memang aku tidak pernah ikut. Aku cukup tahu diri, Dean. Tidak sepertimu yang doyan menyiksa telinga publik tak berdosa dengan vokalmu."

"Hei," Dean berkata dengan nada keberatan, "Yang jelas aku bisa nyanyi lebih baik darimu. Ingat cewek yang duduk di sampingku di bar itu, di Cheyenne? Dia bilang aku punya suara yang impresif."

Sam terkekeh. "Dia bisa bilang begitu karena sudah menenggak enam seloki tequila."

"Pada saat hampir mabuk adalah saat orang paling jujur." Teorinya Dean, tentu saja. "Dan kalau memang kamu lagi nafsu buat nyanyi, kenapa tidak coba lagu-lagunya Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, atau Blue Oyster Cult. Itu baru musik!"

Ganti Sam yang mengeluh pelan. Sampai Hari Penghabisan debat dengan Dean tentang apa yang disebut musik rasanya belum akan ada ujungnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian secercah cengiran terkembang di wajahnya lantaran Dean separuh melamun mulai menyenandungkan "Old McDonald Had A Farm E A E A O". Dengusan Sam, yang lekas disamarkan menjadi batuk-batuk, membuat Dean sadar dia sudah melantur ke mana. Untuk membalas, dia lantunkan "You Shook Me All Night Long" dengan semangat, komplet pakai adegan memainkan gitar imajinasi. Sam terpaksa menyumpal telinga dengan lengan mantel karenanya.

Tuntas satu lagu, Dean jadi ingin meneruskan dengan salah satu tembang milik Metallica. Namun, satu pemikiran meloncat ke benaknya dan dia berkata, "Hei, Sammy. Kamu sedang tidak menjebakku untuk meninabobokanmu, bukan?"

"Memang kaupikir aku masih berumur tiga tahun dan perlu dininabobokan?" Sam menyahut.

Menidurkan Sam kecil dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu rock lawas kesukaan orang tua mereka kalau Sam belum juga lelap padahal Dean sudah kehabisan stok lagu anak-anak merupakan tradisi masa kecil mereka yang telah demikian lama berselang.

"Kamu selalu bisa tidur kalau aku nyanyi buatmu," Dean berujar pelan, nostalgia singkat mampir di pikirannya.

Bagaimana kamu tahu bahwa aku tidur karena nyanyianmu alih-alih menghindar dari mendengarnya lebih lama, ucapan itu nyaris terlontar dari mulut Sam. Namun, sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan menghentikannya dan mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Sam." Suara Dean memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Aku masih lapar."

"Kapan kamu tidak lapar, sih?" Sam melontarkan pertanyaan retorik, tapi Dean menanggapi.

"Waktu aku makan."

Sam tak menanggapi. Dia menarik mantel tebalnya sampai ke batas dada, memiringkan badan sedikit dan keningnya berkerut kala merasa ada suatu benda dalam saku mantel itu. Dirogohnya saku mantel dan dalam remang cahaya dikenalinya benda apa itu.

"Dean, coklat."

"Sekarang coklat, habis ini apa, gula kapas?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Mana?"

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dipatahkan lalu Sam mengulurkan seperempat batang ke depan.

"Cuma segini?" komentar Dean.

"Itu sisa. Hanya tinggal setengah batang. Aku, kan juga mau," jelas Sam.

"Sisa? Sudah berapa lama coklat itu menginap?"

"Entahlah," Sam mengedikkan bahu dalam gelap. "Tiga-empat hari."

"Coklat secuil, penyelamat bangsa," ucap Dean sarkastis.

Sam yang kumat nafsu ceramahnya berkata, "Jangan remehkan coklat. Coklat itu pembangkit energi yang cepat. Makanan wajib bagi para astronot."

Dean mendengus. "Omong kosong. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh energi sekarang? Aku, kan mau tidur."

"Coklat yang diramu dengan susu, gula, lemak dan sebagainya itu banyak mengandung kalori, yang akan kauperlukan buat menjaga tubuh tetap hangat." Sam berkata dengan nada lebih ringan, "Dan kamu tahu nama Latin coklat, _theobroma_, artinya santapan para dewa. Kamu mestinya tersanjung."

"Ampun, deh. Pantas kamu tidak dapat cewek." Dean menggigit coklat itu.

"Memangnya kamu ada cewek?"

"Saat ini, sih tidak. Tapi di kota berikut pasti dapat," jawab Dean dengan percaya diri.

"Itu, sih bukan cewek dalam arti hubungan serius, tapi kencan semalam," sanggah Sam.

"Terserah. Yang jelas lebih bagus daripada...ouw, kenapa tidak bilang ada kismisnya?" Dean membuka kaca jendela dan meludahkan potongan kismis di mulutnya ke luar.

"_Sorry_." Itu yang dikatakan Sam, tetapi terasa ada nada terhibur dalam suaranya.

"Heh." Dean menggigit sepotong lagi coklat, dengan lebih hati-hati kini. Masih dua kali lagi Dean tak sengaja menggigit kismis sementara Sam mengulum coklatnya dengan tenang.

"Hei, Dean," Sam berkata setelah coklat di mulutnya tandas, "Mestinya sehabis makan coklat, kita sikat gigi, kan?"

Kalau ada teladan baik yang diwariskan oleh John kepada dua putranya, itu adalah dogma yang senantiasa didengungkan bahwa mencegah penyakit lebih baik daripada mengobati. Sikat gigi segera setelah makan makanan manis merupakan salah satu peraturan yang tegas diterapkan John sejak Dean dan Sam masih kanak-kanak.

Dean menggumam tak jelas, dia masih berupaya menebak gumpalan di mulutnya itu coklat yang belum leleh atau kismis tersembunyi.

"Apa?"

Ternyata cuma coklat. "Kumur saja. Cari botol cairan pencuci mulut di saku jok," Dean menyahut. Sebelum Sam sempat menyatakan keberatan, dia beralasan, "Yang lebih baik di antara yang terburuk."

Tidak sukar menemukan botol yang dimaksud. Sam menuang isinya ke tutup botol, berkumur dan meludah ke luar jendela. Diulurkannya botol itu pada Dean yang lalu berkumur dengan gayanya yang antik: menengadah dan membuat air di mulutnya menggelegak. Gaya yang selalu membuat Sam tersedak setiap ia berupaya meniru dan tidak pernah bisa dikuasainya sampai sekarang.

"Puas?" tanya Dean seusai berkumur.

"Uh-huh."

Dean memejamkan mata, untuk beberapa saat mengira Sam sudah tertidur sampai mobil berguncang pelan dan telinganya menangkap suara gemersik seseorang bergerak dari arah belakang. Lima menit kemudian hal yang sama terulang kembali dengan guncangan agak lebih lama disertai desahan jengkel. Mata hijau-hazel Dean terbuka lebar lantaran tak sampai lima menit berikutnya mobil terguncang lagi.

"Astaga, Sam. Kamu mau bikin gempa mobil atau apa?" hardik Dean.

Suara Sam terdengar rada frustrasi ketika menyahut, "Cuma cari posisi enak." Dalam hati dia agak menyesal mengubah posisi awal tidurnya, sebab perubahan posisi berikutnya sama sekali tidak mendekati kenyamanan posisi pertama. Burung di tangan dilepas, burung di langit pun tak dapat, sebangsa itulah.

Dean nyengir dalam gelap. Inilah satu dari beberapa situasi yang membuatnya bersyukur punya badan tidak semenjulang Sam si Sasquatch. Impala memang cukup lebar, tapi buat mengakomodasi berbaringnya sosok setinggi 6 kaki 4 inci, hm...

"Kau tidak tahu tekniknya, sih," ucap Dean terhibur. "Dengan manuver yang tepat, jok belakang bahkan bisa dipakai dua orang dengan nyaman untuk...yah, kalau kautahu maksudku."

Sam dapat memvisualisasi tampang sugestif Dean waktu mengatakan itu. "Jika kaukira dengan mengimplikasikan aktivitas horizontal di sini akan dapat menggusurku, kamu sangat keliru," sahutnya, berusaha tidak mengingat alat kontrasepsi yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Boleh berusaha, kan. Oke. Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dan pikirkan Inggris," balas Dean.

Sam kontan tertawa mendengarnya. "Untuk orang yang tak suka sejarah, kamu itu..."

"Eh, aku bukannya tak suka sejarah. Hanya tidak suka sejarah yang membosankan," tukas Dean.

"Terserah."

Sam mengganti posisi lagi, didengarnya samar-samar Dean menggerutu. Kali ini ambil posisi yang dinamainya dengan geli sebagai posisi sekrup: torso hampir telentang, kaki ditekuk miring. Cara berbaring demikian itu memungkinkan Sam melihat setiap hembusan nafasnya menjadi uap putih yang segera lenyap. Angin menyusup masuk dari jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit dan Sam menegakkan kerah jaketnya, menarik retsletingnya sampai ke leher.

"Bagus, kian malam tambah dingin. Mestinya kita pilih negara bagian yang lebih hangat kalau mau bermalam di mobil, Florida, misalnya."

Sam baru sadar kalau lamunannya itu telah menjadi ucapan ketika didengarnya tanggapan Dean.

"Ada apa, Samantha? Kau kedinginan? Perlu aku datang ke situ dan mendekapmu sampai kamu tertidur seperti waktu itu?"

Sam mengejapkan mata agak kaget, tapi langsung membalas, "Waktu itu aku mengalami hipotermia, Dean. Kenapa, sih itu diungkit-ungkit lagi?"

Sam masih ingat bagaimana rasanya terlempar ke sungai yang airnya sedingin es itu, musim dingin yang lalu. Dalam sekejap sekujur tubuhnya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum sampai mau bernafas saja sukar. Pakaiannya yang tiga lapis, standar Winchester, menyerap air dengan cepat sehingga membebaninya, menyulitkan upayanya berenang ke tepian. Arus yang menyeretnya ke arah berlawanan sama sekali tidak membantu dan akhirnya dia hanya dapat berpegang pada sebatang kayu lapuk. Masih segar pula di benak Sam, rasa takut yang berkecamuk ketika dia mendengar suara tembakan beberapa kali, dirinya berdoa sepenuh hati semoga tak ada satu pun yang mengenai kakaknya, disertai kejengkelan lantaran dia tak bisa menolong sama sekali. Terakhir, kelegaan tiada terperi tatkala ada sepasang tangan kokoh yang menariknya dan suara yang sudah amat akrab dengannya berkata, "Sudah kupegang kau. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dean berkata, "Aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit saja, alih-alih tersekap di motel bersamaku."

"Terlalu beresiko, Dean." Entah sudah berapa kali aku omong begini, batin Sam. "Lagipula itu kan hanya hipotermia ringan."

"Kau menggigil sampai aku kira gigimu bakal rontok karenanya. Aku harus memapahmu dan kau amat pucat sampai hampir transparan. Begitu itu kamu bilang ringan?" sanggah Dean. "Kalau saja..."

Sam mendesah pelan. Dia tahu benar apa yang ada di pikiran kakaknya. Kalau saja aku yang lebih dulu mengejar _sherrif _yang kerasukan itu. Kalau saja aku tidak ragu-ragu dan menembak orang itu sekian detik lebih cepat. Kalau saja. Kalau saja...

Jangan memulai permainan "kalau saja", Dean, ingin sekali Sam memberitahunya. Karena kau takkan pernah menang.

Sejak bayi Sammy disorongkan ayahnya ke pelukan Dean yang baru berumur empat tahun, untuk dilarikan dari rumah mereka yang dilalap api sementara John sia-sia berupaya menolong istrinya yang terpancang di langit-langit kamar bayi, Dean memang selalu menganggap Sam adalah tanggung jawabnya. Jadi, tidak terlalu aneh bila setiap Sam terluka, sakit atau mengalami masalah, Dean merasa dia tak cukup baik menjaga adiknya. Pernah Sam berpikir bahwa Dean kadang terlalu keras dan menuntut pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi melankolik dan Sam cepat-cepat berbicara agar kakaknya tidak tambah murung, "Tahu tidak, di motel itulah kita pertama kali pesan kamar dengan satu tempat tidur _kingsize_, alih-alih dua _queen _seperti biasa."

Siasatnya berhasil. Dean mengeluh panjang, "Yeah...kudengar besoknya cewek yang jaga di _front office_ itu bilang pada temannya: sayang sekali, dua cowok ganteng itu ternyata _gay_." Dia melanjutkan dengan rada dongkol, "Padahal aku sudah niat mengajak cewek itu minum."

Sam tertawa kecil. "Kamu, sih. Waktu dia mengantar dan menyiapkan kamar kita, dia pasti mendengarmu berkata: buka pakaianmu yang basah, Sammy dan berbaringlah, aku akan menghangatkanmu. Kalau sedang tidak kedinginan setengah mati, aku pasti bakal ketawa habis-habisan. Oh, Dean..."

Mengingat kejadian itu, Sam jadi tertawa lagi dan mau tak mau Dean nyengir masam. "Kau berutang yang satu ini padaku, tahu," sungutnya.

Ya, Dean. Aku selalu berutang padamu. Dulu, sekarang, dan mungkin kelak juga, batin Sam.

"Hei, Sam. Kamu oke-oke saja, kan di situ?" Pertanyaan itu hampir kasual, tapi bukan Sam kalau tidak dapat mendeteksi secercah perhatian dan kasih sayang yang menyelinap di sana.

"Yap. Aku baik-baik," balas Sam, mengirimkan pesan positif dalam nada suaranya. Agak kedinginan, tetapi kita sudah pernah melalui yang lebih buruk, bukan?

"Bagus." Tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih panjang.

Kemudian.

"Malam, Dean-o."

"Malam, Sammy."

SELESAI


End file.
